Kirby History
by Aeden777
Summary: Just my take on Kirby history from the lore of the games. Some games were not included due to my not finding a place to fit them. but I hope you enjoy this nonetheless


Many eons ago... Void Termina wandered about the universe, destroying planets and whatnot. This went on for a while until one day, Void Termina got bored with it's occupation of destruction. So it decided to do something new! It was going to create something instead! So, Void Termina took a piece of a planet it had destroyed and set to work on it. Using its hands as Ultra Swords, Void Termina cut the piece down to size. With the Monster Flames expelled from its beak, Void Termina heated the fragment to a malleable temperature. With the Grand Hammers that came from its shape-shifting hands, it smashed the fragment into the right shape. Then Void Termina cooled the forged metal down with its Snow Bowl breath. Finally, with a blast of Flare Beam, it was done. Void Termina had accidentally created the most powerful race in existence. Round like its own core, and with a face to match. Void Termina had created the Puffballs. Void Termina raised them for a bit before he got bored again and decided to start over.

The dark god then picked up the Puffballs in one hand, and promptly threw them over his shoulder into a rift in time-space. They'll reappear in the story later. In the meantime, Void Termina went on another destruction run, flying through the galaxy on his crystal wings, destroying many planets, but this time, Void Termina took the darkest parts of each world, completely melted them down with his Monster Flames, and cooled it with a Snow Bowl, creating the planetoid known as the Forge of Darkness. At this time, a planet spared by Void Termina, called Jambandra, saw how awesome Void Termina's power was and began worshiping the dark lord and made a religion out of it, forming the first Jambastion. At this time, sentience became common throughout more and more of the universe, and as a rule of universe, all sentient things must sleep, and with sleep come dreams. However the bad dreams of every planet began to combine into a monster at the far reaches of the universe known as Nightmare, he'll show up later.

In the Forge of Darkness, Void Termina began to work on something new. It took a sample of some golden metal, and forged it into a replica of Void Termina's Ultra Sword's hilts. The Dark god imbued it with one of his Jamba Hearts, creating the Master Crown, with the power to possess those who wore it and amplify their power. Void Termina thought it was onto something and began working on more Master Crowns, but it began to imbue them with life by adding more Jamba hearts to its creations, this created the Dark Matter race.

By the time Void Termina stopped making Dark Matter, it realized it had made too many of them to control on its own. So it took a Dark Matter in each hand, and imbued them with added power and independent thought. The boosted Dark Matter lost their petals, but they grew larger and stronger. One became an albino and called itself Zero, the other morphed into a star shape and went by Dark Nebula. Void Termina then gave control of the Dark Matter to Zero and Dark Nebula. Void Termina then went to have a nap. Zero immediately acknowledged that, despite it having many Dark Matter to command, it still had a finite amount. So it began working on its own to find out how to make more. Dark Nebula however, went straight to the punch and began taking over planets, laughing as its minions slaughtered thousands.

At this point, a rift in time-space opened up on an unnamed planet just two stars over from the Forge of Darkness, and a Puffball fell out, with light red skin and dark blue eyes, she grew up for a while on the planet where she appeared, as she did, she grew wings of sharp metallic blades and rainbow feathers and a row of horns on top of her head, she went by Dyna, defender of her home-world. Using her trusty hammers, she repelled Dark Nebula's forces. Dark Nebula laughed at her as it sent in its army until he realized, Dyna had destroyed his entire army! In his fear of destruction, Dark Nebula asked Zero, who had just learned how to make his own Dark Matter, for more. Zero immediately refused, telling Dark Nebula that it shouldn't have been so wasteful. Dark Nebula cried as it went off to face Dyna itself. They fought, with Dyna winning. However, Dyna felt a twinge of mercy for her opponent, so instead of destroying it, Dyna simply locked Dark Nebula in a magical treasure chest and threw it past the stars. Where it landed on a lifeless planet, later to be called Popstar.

Meanwhile, in another dimension, there existed a single star with a single planet. Halcandra! On this planet existed a race of beings called the Ancients. They possessed far greater technology than the Popstar Dimension due to the bountiful amounts of metals and minerals they could harvest from the lava flows of the planet's naturally volcanic climate. As they worked, a rift in time-space opened up, and out fell a dark pink Puffball with dark red eyes, as well as a golden crown with a green jewel on the front. The Halcandran Ancients studied the crown, eventually coming to the conclusion that they couldn't understand it's possession and power boosting abilities and dubbed it too dangerous to leave alone. They decided to create a guardian for it, combining the most fearsome attributes of the creatures of Halcandra, creating the Master Crown's guardian, Landia.

Meanwhile, the Puffball was raised by the Halcandran Ancients under the name Galacta, he served as their assistant as they continued their research on the nature of existence. He grew white, feathery wings and golden horns that ran down his back. He and the Ancients lived happily until one day, one of the Ancients decided to look into Galacta's origin, where he saw the dark god of destruction, Void Termina. The Ancients were horrified that such a monstrosity could exist, but none more so than Galacta, who's whole view on life had been shattered at the realization that he was related to Void Termina.

The Halcandran Ancients immediately began work on Reality altering technology that would allow them to go to the Popstar dimension and destroy the dark god before it could destroy the Ancients. In their experiments, many things occurred, One of the Ancients began work on building a dimensional prison in the shape of a dark mirror, this created the Black Mirror, unfortunately, the mirror went haywire and slipped into the space between Halcandra and Popstar's universes, a shadowy place referred to simply as Another Dimension, home of the Doomers, Sphere Doomers and Grand Doomers, where the mirror began leaking Energy Spheres, this in turn led to the Sphere Doomers' Energy Sphere diet. The Ancient then tried again, creating a golden mirror with a winged design, the Dimensional Mirror, unfortunately, the mirror failed to activate. So the Ancient simply threw it away into the same rift the Black Mirror had fallen through accidentally throwing it too far in, and making it land in Popstar. As the Dimensional Mirror flew through the Popstar Dimension, It passed and scanned both Zero and Nightmare, creating a mirror copy of Zero, and a mirror copy of Nightmare inside the currently empty Mirror Space, together, they decided to combine and share their power in case something happened, creating the composite being, Dark Mind. Back in Halcandra, another Ancient began working on mechanical devices to fight Void Termina for them, creating Metal General and the HR-D3.

Meanwhile, the other Ancients worked on other reality weapons, living, mechanical battle stations the size of small planetoids. These were the Halcandran Wish Comets, Galactic Nova and Star Dream were the largest and most powerful of them. In secret, Galacta, cursing his heritage and Void Termina-esque appearance, asked Galactic Nova to change him to a different appearance, one less reminiscent of the dark god. Galactic Nova complied, turning Galacta's skin a dark black, his eyes a pure white, his horns twisted outwards and upwards, his wings became featherless, more like those of a red butterfly's, and Nova gave Galacta a mask to conceal his visage and remove any dependency Galacta may have had on his Void Termina-like powers. Then, Galacta, now under the name Morpho Knight, asked Star Dream to open a gateway to the Popstar Dimension. Star dream did this, but Morpho Knight went through alone, leaving the Halcandran Ancients, who were still preparing for the showdown with Void Termina, behind. Morpho Knight chased down Void Termina, who had just started another planet-breaking rampage, and engaged in combat. Void Termina won, effortlessly knocking Morpho Knight away by simply turning its massive body to face the woefully outmatched Puffball. After the complete and utter defeat of Morpho Knight, Void Termina sacked a few more planets before returning to the Forge of Darkness for another nap.

Meanwhile, far away, on the planet Popstar, still yet to be called that, a rift in time-space opened up, dropping off a Puffball with dark blue skin and bright yellow eyes, this was Meta. When Meta came to on the planet, he found the Dimensional Mirror. Which activated, and scanned the entirety of Popstar, creating a mirror duplicate of Popstar in the Mirror Space and producing the Mirror world. With the creation of the Mirror World, Another Dimension expanded into a triangular shape, with Popstar, Halcandra, and the Mirror World as it's points. The Mirror world, as a version of Popstar, had one resident, Meta's mirror version. Meta looked into the Dimensional Mirror and saw his reflected version as a friend to play with, and so, Meta and his mirror friend played games with each other through the Dimensional Mirror, as they grew, becoming great friends, growing wings, and, through the reality-warping technology of the Dimensional Mirror, bringing life to both their worlds.

Back with Morpho Knight, he realized just how hopeless his situation would be alone, so he made up his mind to gather the strongest in the universe to fight Void Termina. He flew off through the stars, seeking out the best, his first find was Dyna, who was fighting against the Nightmare of Popstar. As Morpho Knight observed, he realized that she had superior warrior talent to Morpho Knight's own. So, when Dyna finished off Nightmare by locking him in a magical fountain that she threw past the stars, landing on Popstar like everything else she sealed away, Morpho Knight flew down to Dyna, and told her of his story, how he was aiming to destroy the evil god, Void Termina, and restore peace to the universe. Dyna was intrigued by this and decided to join Morpho as a Knight, Dyna Knight. The two proceeded to travel through the Popstar universe, learning new skills from each other along the way. Eventually, they reached the Planet Popstar, where they found Meta, Dyna Knight and Morpho Knight decided to test Meta, and after proving himself to be powerful, recruited him. Meta wanted to bring his friend in the looking glass along, but Morpho Knight refused, believing the now dubbed Meta Knight was insane for seemingly talking to an ordinary mirror, and that being with real people would sharpen him up. Meta knight promised his mirror counterpart that he wouldn't be gone long before setting off with the knights.

As the Three Knights traveled through the stars, searching for a fourth knight to join their group, Dyna Knight offered to create weapons for her allies, Morpho Knight and Meta Knight were eager to accept the offer. Dyna Knight used her mighty hammers to forge a mighty sword for Morpho Knight and a sword of magic power for Meta Knight, whose magical talent was sub-optimal, from two of her blade-like feathers. Morpho Knight was happy with his weapon, but Meta Knight was so joyous with his, he dubbed it Galaxia. After the Knights had acquired their weapons, the trio came across a planet of ash and ice, where they found that the planet was once inhabited by a technologically advanced race called Humans, who'd gone extinct after wiping themselves out in a so-called World War 5. The Knights were clueless as to what had happened and decided to leave, but before they did, they came across a Puffball with white skin, black eyes, and wings of seven colours, calling himself Artisa, he had lived alone on the planet until the three Puffball Knights came along. The three Knights asked Artisa about his talents and found he had a supernatural power to heal others. The Knights eagerly accepted Artisa Knight into their group, inadvertently creating the legacy of the Sword Hero, Hammer Lord, Beam Mage, and Doctor Healmore.

The four Knights, now outfitted with weapons and masks, the latter requested by Morpho Knight, set off to fight Void Termina. At this time, the Halcandran Ancients had finished building their attack force and headed into the Popstar Dimension, where they encountered Morpho Knight and his group. The Ancients and the Knights combined their forces and marched off to fight Void Termina. The battle was fought, The Halcandran Ancients started the attack by blasting away the Dark Matter loyal to Void Termina using the Halcandran Wish Comets' full armaments. Void Termina, however, woken from its nap by the sudden explosions, saw the war ships as just another bunch of planets to destroy. It flew in close and smashed each one to bits, as the pieces of the Comets flew away, a cluster hit Galactic Nova in the left side of the face, resulting in Galactic Nova's deactivation and the fragments of his face plate to be broken off. Star Dream was subsequently deactivated by a stray flare radiating off of Galactic Nova's body. The Ancients fled to Halcandra in their escape ship, the Lor Starcutter, to survive. The four Knights then rushed in and began attacking Void Termina faster than it could turn to attack them, after continuing to combat Void Termina for an entire day, The knights finally prevailed and used their combined power, in the shape of four spears, to puncture Void Termina's heart, sealing him away in a giant crystal that stayed in the Forge of Darkness for Eons.

Unfortunately, just before Void Termina was sealed away, it sent out a pulse of dark energy, calling out to Morpho Knight's inner darkness. Which answered back. Morpho Knight went insane, rushing around the universe at speeds unheard of before, destroying planets as Void Termina's dark heritage wormed its way into Morpho Knight's Mind. Dyna Knight pursued him, hoping to subdue him and return him to his senses, but it was no use. They fought, but Dyna was injured too badly to survive. Morpho Knight was severely weakened, however, and was promptly defeated by the Jambastion Leader, Hyness. Hyness wanted revenge on the beings that had killed his dark lord. Hyness was about to move onto Dyna Knight next, but he noticed that Morpho Knight had been altered in his past. So, using his magic, Hyness separated Morpho Knight into two beings, a body that showed Morpho Knight's original form, and a harmless insect which housed Morpho Knight's modifications, the wings and horns. Hyness laughed as he showed the Knights their leader's true colours. But before Hyness could move onto killing the other Knights, he, the Forge of Darkness, and his entire planet was suddenly struck with a powerful reality attack, sent as the last active function of Star Dream. This attack banished them into Another Dimension, where they were no longer a threat.

Meanwhile, Dyna Knight was dying, Meta knight and Artisa Knight tried to save her, but they couldn't. Dyna Knight's last wish was to find somewhere beautiful to die, Meta Knight knew just the place, his homeworld, Popstar. Meta Knight took Dyna Knight in his arms and flew off to Popstar where she could be laid to rest, while unbeknownst to Meta Knight, Morpho knight's mind, trapped in a butterfly, clung to Dyna Knight's cape and followed the duo. Artisa Knight however stayed behind, hoping to honour the fallen body of his leader, and placed a weapon in Morpho Knight's body's hands. A lance and shield, which, as Artisa knight said, were the weapons of the greatest warriors of his homeworld's past. In his last action of remembrance, Artisa Knight froze Morpho Knight's body in crystal, not knowing that within Morpho Knight's body, memories began piecing themselves together into a pure warrior's personality, that of Galacta Knight. Artisa Knight then took the crystal with him to the edge of the universe, and finally into Another Dimension, where Artisa Knight thought they would be safe from the insanity of the War of the Worlds.

Meta Knight rapidly flew to Popstar, and laid his dying friend to rest on the grassy plains of what would later be called Dreamland, Morpho Knight then rushed off into the safety of the forests. Dyna Knight, seeing the beauty of the world around her, was happy, and passed away, but some of Dyna Knight's power was reincarnated as a bird, the first of the Dyna Blades. Meta Knight then set off on an epic journey across the universe, to grow stronger than anyone else, so he could always protect his friends. But back on Popstar, resting on one of the solid clouds that flew through the skies of Popstar, a golden mirror rested there, and behind it, a dark presence began to appear, devastated at the sight of his only friend, who had promised to return, leave him behind once again, Meta Knight's mirror duplicate turned evil, going by the name Dark Meta Knight, and began preparing to destroy Meta Knight. First, he used the Dimension Mirror's reality warping power to create many types of monsters on the surface of Popstar to attack Meta Knight, such as, Poppy Bros. Sr., Bugzzy, Mr. Frosty, Bonkers, Blocky, Gigant Edge, Whispy Woods, Kracko, Ice Dragon, and the false sun & moon, Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright. These monsters eventually incorporated themselves into the ecosystem of Popstar, and their descendants still live today.

Meanwhile, Artisa Knight roamed the empty expanse of Another Dimension, using his rainbow coloured wings and powerful magic to build a home in the void, here, he crafted beautiful works of art around the sarcophagus of Galacta Knight. From his creations, life began to spring. In a giant painting, three sisters came to be, Drawcia, Paintra, and the youngest of the three, Vividria. In a magic vase, Claycia and Elline were created from a bit of loose clay and, in Elline's case, a drop of Artisa Knight's magic paint. And in Artisa Knight's favourite scarf, a world called Patchland appeared. Although, a single Dark Matter had followed Artisa Knight to Another Dimension where it lived in the magic vase and eventually mutated into a clay-based form called Dark Crafter. As this occurred, a new world also began forming in the skies above Popstar, a series of flying islands, called Floralia. Floralia was home to the People of the Sky, a race of fairies that lived in fear of the many powerful monsters that called Floralia home. The People of the Sky decided they needed a protector, so they used their magic to bring a metal snake statue to life in order to protect the fairies, this was Coily Rattler. Now, many powerful creatures lived in Floralia, but the most widely feared was a race of wasp-like parasites that would fuse with more powerful creatures to survive. Over time however, the powerful creatures of Floralia went extinct from their overly predatory Parasites, who wouldn't let their hosts breed. To combat the loss of their host species, the wasp-like parasites used magic to rapidly evolve themselves to a more self-sufficient form, one which resembled a spider.

At this time, The Haltmann Works Company, a technologically advanced group of cybernetically-enhanced humans from the other side of the universe that had just become space-borne, found the drifting remains of Star Dream, they learned what they could from it, repaired it, and upgraded it to create the Access Ark, during this time, a young Susanna Patrya Haltmann was warped to Another Dimension, where she accidentally produced a duplicate of herself, Parallel Susie. Max Profitt Haltmann, the overseer of the project, was overcome with grief and began reproducing the reality warping capabilities of Star dream in a smaller, more compact machine of the same name. He did eventually bring his daughter back after she'd spent a few years in Another Dimension studying the Sphere Doomers, but by that time, so much of his mind was assimilated by the new Star Dream, he failed to recognize her as his daughter, but he did feel some familiarity with her, allowing her rapid rise on the corporate ladder. However, Max Haltmann, being subtly controlled by the new Star Dream, focused on supplying Star Dream with more material and energy in order to perpetuate its existence.

And now we can get to the exciting part. A rift in time-space opened up on Popstar and a young Puffball fell from it, with light pink skin and dark blue eyes, his name was Kirby. At about this time, one of the descendants of the Ice Dragons, a penguin-esque creature named Dedede, called himself king and stole all the food in Dreamland, the continent he lived on. Kirby, understandably upset with this, fought his way to Dedede's castle on Mount Dedede and returned the food to the people of Dreamland. Dedede was upset with his new arch nemesis and began a plot to defeat him. Meanwhile, the Dyna Blade of today, descended from the one which inherited Dyna Knight's power, started stealing food for her chicks. Kirby, angry and unknowing of the chicks, ventured off to defeat Dyna Blade, but when he found out about the baby Dyna Blades, he felt bad and helped teach the babies to fly. Later, Dedede then decided to challenge Kirby to a food-based race and promptly lost. As Dedede wandered back to his castle, he passed the magic fountain that Nightmare was sealed in and was suddenly struck with the realization that the dreams of Dreamland's inhabitants were empowering the sealed away beast. Dedede then promptly stole the Dream Rod on top, preventing Nightmare from gathering more power and escaping. This, for some reason, negated everyone in Dreamland's ability to dream in the first place. Kirby was again, understandably upset, and battled his way to return the Dream Rod to the fountain. It was at this time that Meta Knight returned to Popstar. Dedede tried to stop Kirby by splitting the Star rod into seven pieces and giving them to the stronger beings in all of Popstar, but failed. Kirby rebuilt the Dream Rod and placed it back on the Dream Fountain, this accidentally gave Nightmare the last bit of power he needed to break free, however he was promptly destroyed by Kirby.

After this, Dedede was angry and challenged Kirby to a duel to prove his might, and hopefully stop Kirby from doing anything else which would endanger Dreamland. In this duel, Dedede used a mechanical version of his hammer, the Dedede Hammer, and a mask to stop himself from flinching. He lost again and was launched from his castle into the desert by the sheer force of Kirby's knock-out blow, as Dedede returned to his castle, he came across a small dark orb, a member of the Dark Matter race, Dedede was then possessed by it and returned to his castle after stealing the rainbow bridges that connected the islands in Dreamland's ocean, following this Dark Matter's desire for no one to be friends. Kirby was upset and rallied his three friends, Rick, Kine, and Coo, fought their way to Castle Dedede, and beat the Dark Matter out of Dedede's body, the Dark Matter immediately morphed into a mock version of Meta Knight to fight Kirby, but was quickly defeated, then it released its guise to combat Kirby at full strength, it still failed. Kirby and his friends were happy, until Dedede was possessed again by another of the Dark Matter race. Kirby sighed and brought his other friends, Nago, Chuchu, and Pitch to defeat this new Dark Matter, and met a deviant Dark Matter named Gooey along the way. The eight friends then defeated the Dark Matter, also making friends with a member of the near extinct Human race, Adeleine, who'd also been blessed by Artisa Knight from Another Dimension with the ability to breathe life into her art. However, the friends soon came face to face with the leader and current creator of Dark Matter, Zero.

After Zero's destruction at Kirby's hands, er... nubs, the Dark Matter survivors needed something to revive the one who created more of them, so they ventured to a planet two stars over, Ripple Star, where they found a magic crystal that protected the fairies who inhabited the planet. They attempted to steal it, but it broke apart and scattered across the planets from there to Popstar. They were afraid they wouldn't be able to find them all, so they corrupted the planet, let one of its inhabitants escape, and generated a false image of Zero called Miracle Matter. Ribbon, the escapee, rushed to Popstar, where she'd heard rumors of a Dark-Matter-defeating hero, she found Kirby and requested him to save Ripple Star. Kirby agreed and ventured through the planets, bringing his friends, Adeleine the Human, King Dedede the Dragon-born, and the King's right hand man, Bandana Dee, and collecting the crystal shards until he had all 72, which he used to reassemble the Ripple Star crystal and expel the Dark Matter invasion. However, unknown to Kirby, this was what the Dark Matter wanted, while they pretended to be repelled by the crystal's power, they actually absorbed it and formed a rough version of the Forge of Darkness, called Dark Star, in order to recreate the scenario of Zero's birth.

Kirby and Ribbon, using a more direct version of Ripple Star's guardian crystal, flew into Dark Star as the Dark Matter who formed it resurrected their leader, Zero, with a design resembling the Dark Matter god, Void Termina's, Angel form, the one it used when it went on rampages. Zero Two came to be, but was quickly destroyed by Kirby and Ribbon. With their leader destroyed once again, the Dark matter forming Dark Star were destroyed and Kirby was celebrated as a hero all over Ripple Star. Kirby returned to Popstar with his friends Adeleine, King Dedede, and Bandana Dee.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight, seeing how lazy everyone in Dreamland was, wanted to take Dreamland by force using his flying battleship, the Halberd, and make it more battle-ready, in case the Dark Matter ever returned or something else tried to attack Popstar. Kirby returned from Ripple Star and, with the assistance of the modern Dyna Blade, managed to knock the Halberd from the sky after a mighty duel with Meta Knight. Meta Knight, knowing of Kirby's dark heritage, wanted to teach Kirby to not use his Void Termina-esque powers and become a knight, despite Kirby's contentedness with them. After defeating Meta Knight, Kirby noticed that his own funds were low, and hearing about a cave full of treasures worth trillions, set off on a journey to collect them. Despite the fact that great dangers lurked there, brought to life by the greed of all those who'd perished on their journey to collect the treasure, Kirby succeeded in collecting all the treasures he sought, and went back to his home for a nap.

However, another individual, Marx, wanted to take Popstar, believing its only leader to be corrupt and lazy about the Dark Matter incident (not knowing about Meta Knight's plan), he came up with the idea of getting Kirby, the world's strongest warrior, to gather the energy of the solar system's magic fountains and use the energy to summon the Halcandran Wish Comet, Galactic Nova, in order to wish for control of Popstar. However he would need to make something irreversible by any other way. Marx eventually had the idea of making the false sun and moon, Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright, fight each other and prevent anyone from getting any sleep. Kirby was upset, but it was Marx who asked Kirby to reawaken Galactic Nova. Kirby did so, but before he could make his wish for the sun and the moon to stop fighting, Marx knocked Kirby out of the way and wished for control of Popstar, this was granted. However, Galactic Nova's broken body required direct contact with the planet before the wish could be granted in full, so while Marx gained a great deal of power, Galactic Nova headed to Popstar to fulfill the wish he was programmed to make come true. However, Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright, still locked in combat, unknowingly preventing Galactic Nova from touching down while Kirby flew into Galactic Nova's heart and damaged it into the point where it would no longer function. Marx got angry and challenged Kirby, one-on-one, as you can guess, he lost. However, before Kirby could return to Popstar, Marx's disembodied spirit absorbed some of the broken-off pieces of Nova and became a sort of undead abomination, Marx Soul. Kirby killed it and left Marx's body to float in the wreckage of Nova.

Meta Knight, wondering why he lost to an infant Puffball who hadn't even grown wings yet, set off on a journey designed to copy Kirby's, he battled Dedede, Dyna Blade, traveled through the caves of treasure and eventually rebuilt the Halcandran Wish Comet, Galactic Nova. Meta Knight wished to fight the strongest warrior in the galaxy in order to prove his might. Galactic Nova proceeded to open a portal to Another Dimension, where he pulled Galacta Knight in his sarcophagus, freed him to fight Meta Knight, who didn't remember that Galacta Knight was another version of Morpho Knight, and observed the battle from behind one of Popstar's moons. After Meta Knight defeated Galacta Knight, who'd never engaged in real combat before despite his memory, Galactic Nova sealed away Galacta Knight again, but this time, instead of putting the sarcophagus in Another Dimension, Galactic Nova placed the sarcophagus in Halcandra, where he would not appear until later.

At the same time, Artisa Knight was suddenly under attack by the Doomers that called Another Dimension home, they had been repelled by the power emanating off of the semi-sentient Galacta Knight in the sarcophagus until then. With Galacta Knight gone, the Doomers swooped in to attack Artisa Knight, who's healing-based magic was no match for the vicious assaults of the Doomers, Artisa Knight quickly perished, however his creations were left behind in his home, Inside the world of the painting, where the three sisters lived, the eldest and most powerful of the three, Drawcia, sought more beyond her worlds limits, and brought her sisters along with her as she ventured into the real world, specifically Popstar. Unfortunately, Drawcia's power was only enough to allow herself to survive the trip, while Paintra and Vividria were turned into immobile paintings. Drawcia, believing the loss of her sisters was because of the kind of world they'd gone to, and lacking the power to go home, thought that if she changed the kind of world she was in, her sisters would be revived. She took her strongest magics and forced Popstar to turn into a giant painting, reminiscent of her home. However, she notice her sisters hadn't revived, so she took them back to her homeworld. Kirby followed in order to make Dreamland right again. Drawcia then sensed the fact that an extremely powerful being, Kirby, had followed her back home, so Drawcia attacked Kirby and magically removed his limbs, er... nubs. Drawcia's magic wand, which was actually Artisa Knight's magic weapon, became sentient after absorbing the ambient energy of Drawcia's cross-reality portals, and felt as though Kirby would surely perish if it did not help him. The brush proceeded to paint paths for Kirby to roll along, and they eventually defeated Drawcia, but the witch's spirit was suddenly trapped by a drop of Artisa Knight's magic paint, and became Drawcia Soul. Kirby, however, made short work of it, had his limbs returned, and returned to Dreamland, which had returned to normal.

Meanwhile, in the Mirror world, after nearly a thousand years of wandering in the vast emptiness of Mirror Space around the Mirror World, Dark Mind, found it and proceeded to conquer it, the natives of the planet, even Dark Meta Knight, were no match for the fiend. The conflicts were so great, that Meta Knight, down on Popstar's surface, knew that something was wrong in the world of his first friend. Dark Mind ordered Dark Meta Knight to find something worth his while to fight, Dark Meta Knight complied and rushed to the Dimensional Mirror, where Meta Knight was waiting, Meta Knight was about to ask what was wrong, but Dark Meta Knight cut his way between the worlds and rapidly defeated Meta Knight. Prepared to bring Meta Knight back to Dark Mind as revenge for Dark Meta Knight's abandonment, Dark Meta Knight accidentally came across Kirby, who Dark Meta Knight hastily slashed at with his sword. However, instead of destroying Kirby, Dark Meta Knight's slash multiplied Kirby into four beings. Frightened and confused, Dark Meta Knight rushed into the Mirror World with Meta Knight in tow. Dark Meta Knight, amazed at how Kirby wasn't harmed by his attack, used the reality-altering abilities of the Dimensional Mirror to create a copy of Kirby, called Shadow Kirby. The real Kirby and his three doppelgangers followed Dark Meta Knight and fought their way through many of the monsters that Dark Meta knight created to fight Meta Knight, before defeating Dark Meta Knight and even Dark Mind. Kirby brought Meta Knight back to Popstar. Kirby's three doppelgangers however, chose to set up a small village for them and other residents of Dreamland to live.

However, when the two reached the surface, something found the Dimensional Mirror up in the sky. A spider-like descendant of the wasp-like parasites of Floralia, named Taranza, picked up the mirror and looked into it. Behind the mirror, Dark Meta Knight's monsters had been completely destroyed, due to only having one of each, and them all being destroyed by the four Kirbys, Dark Meta Knight needed a new army of even stronger beings. To do so, he created a dark copy of Taranza because Dark Meta Knight sensed Taranza's great magical power, but, realizing he could only make one of each kind of monster, decided to boost Dark Taranza's power with the power of his ancestors. Giving Dark Taranza a slightly more wasp-like appearance, but he eventually reached the end of his ability to modify Dark Taranza from his original appearance, and could no longer draw on his ancient strength. However, he noticed that Taranza was giving the Dimensional Mirror to his friend, Sectonia, as a birthday present. Dark Meta Knight was about to create a Dark Sectonia from the Mirror's new owner as well, but stopped and considered the fact that he'd already converted Popstar from a lifeless chunk of rock to the life filled paradise of today, and realized just how much he could alter the real world. He then came to the conclusion that if he made the real Sectonia as strong as he could, then he could make Dark Sectonia even more powerful! Dark Meta Knight then decided to start his little project. First making Sectonia become extremely vain in order to keep her in front of the mirror long enough to alter her into a super powerful base to build Dark Sectonia on.

Back on Popstar, Kirby was about to relax and enjoy some cake, when it was suddenly stolen by someone, Kirby didn't see who. Kirby automatically assumed Dedede was the culprit, mostly due to his previous food thefts. Kirby went off to get his cake back from the King, but was surprised when a gang of mousy thieves called the Squeaks steal a nondescript treasure chest from Dedede's castle. Kirby, believing the treasure chest to contain his cake, pursued the Squeaks until he engaged in combat with their leader, Daroach. During the battle, Meta Knight, knowing the contents of the treasure chest from a memory of one of Dyna Knight's stories, grabbed it and flew off before being beaten by Kirby. Daroach, however, had recovered from his beatdown and rushed to the chest, opening it. Daroach had believed that the chest, which King Dedede had unknowingly built his castle over, contained incredible power and planned to sell it to the highest bidder, but his greed got the best of him and he wanted the power for himself. Daroach was then possessed by the power the chest contained and attacked Kirby, only to be defeated again. From Daroach's broken body, a dark shape rose, Dark Nebula, after being imprisoned for more than a thousand years, he was free to destroy the life of even more planets. Kirby destroyed Dark Nebula, finally putting an end to his evil existence. After the fight was over, Kirby received a new cake as thanks for defeating Dark Nebula

Kirby tried to relax again, but in Patchland, a sorcerer named Yin-Yarn was bored. He decided to go to the land of Dreamland, which he'd heard of from Dark Crafter, who sold information between the three of Artisa Knight's worlds. Yin-Yarn used a spell reminiscent of Drawcia's, but used the magic yarn that held Patchland together rather than some of Artisa Knight's magic paint, and went to Dreamland. There, he decided to make mischief by turning people into yarn, that's right, yarn, and use the yarn to create copies of the people of Dreamland and do his bidding. Then, Kirby came along and found Yin-yarn hiding in a bush, with his magic charm, the metamato, sticking out. Kirby swiftly ate the metamato, but Yin-Yarn's countermeasure, so that if he were in danger, he could eat the metamato and escape back to Patchland if anything went wrong, activated on Kirby, and he was sent to Patchland. Kirby then met Prince Fluff, the ruler of Patchland before it fell to pieces. Kirby and Prince Fluff then set off together to recapture the magic yarn and restore Patchland. On their way, they encountered King Dedede and Meta Knight, who had both been captured by Yin-Yarn and sent to Patchland, however, the four heroes managed to return to Dreamland however, and defeated Yin-Yarn. Prince Fluff then waved goodbye to Kirby and went back to the now-whole Patchland.

Meanwhile, on Halcandra, a descendant of the Halcandran Ancients who'd forgotten the strength of their technology, decided to idolize the Jambandran peoples whose magic was supposedly greater than the technology of the Ancients. This was Magolor. He first made a hood resembling the head of Jambandran males, then he stole one of the Halcandran escape ships from the War of the Worlds, the Lor Starcutter, before going off to collect the Master Crown, unfortunately, he didn't count on Landia still being alive after all these centuries. Landia, protecting the Master Crown, attacked the Lor Starcutter, accidentally activating its inter-dimensional warp drive, and the Lor Starcutter warped into Popstar's orbit, where Magolor encountered Marx's body, drifting among the wreckage of Galactic Nova. Magolor revived Marx and had some brief interactions with him before the Lor Starcutter's orbit decayed, Marx fled and went back into Nova's wreckage to live, while the Lor Starcutter crashed in Dreamland. Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Dee, investigated, and found Magolor in the wreckage. Magolor swiftly came up with a plan, get Kirby and his friends to rebuild the Lor Starcutter, and defeat Landia for him. Magolor appealed to Kirby as a friend in need and asked Kirby to recover the pieces of his ship. Kirby and his friends did so, but the Lor Starcutter's forced trip through Another Dimension had dropped a number of Sphere Doomers and even a Grand Doomer all across Popstar, where they began to feed on the fuel the Lor Starcutter had leaked across the planet. After defeating them all, Magolor decided that he was so close to gaining the limitless power of the Master Crown, he could afford to take Kirby and friends along, telling Kirby that Landia had turned evil and asking Kirby to defeat the dragon. Kirby did so, but Magolor swooped in, stole the Master crown, and rushed off through Another Dimension to take over Popstar, not knowing the voice of Void Termina was compelling him to do so. Kirby quickly defeated Magolor, but the Master Crown created a body like Magolor's, with even more power than the real one, Magolor Soul, employing abilities that Void Termina himself wielded with ease. The beast was quickly destroyed. However, due to a hiccup in time around Halcandra, Kirby fought against a temporarily freed Galacta Knight and defeated him, sealing him in his sarcophagus and thrown into Halcandra's orbit once again.

After Kirby defeated Magolor Soul, he and his friends arrived back at Popstar, but in Floralia, Sectonia, under Dark Meta Knight's influence, had transformed into a perfect amalgamation of her ancestor's strength, and her modern self-sufficiency. Dark Meta Knight hadn't created Dark Sectonia because he believed he could further improve the original Sectonia, not knowing that he'd reached the end of his ability to improve Sectonia. At this time, Sectonia had become so vain and magically powerful, that she had taken over Floralia easily. She forced the People of the Sky to work for her in undesirable conditions after turning their serpentine guardian, Coily Rattler, to stone, but the People of the Sky had had enough. They took a seed of the largest plant in Floralia and supercharged it with their hopes and dreams of being rescued before throwing it down to Dreamland on the surface. The seed then grew into a mighty plant that lifted Kirby's house and Dedede's castle above the clouds and into Floralia. Kirby, confused, automatically blamed King Dedede and marched off to combat him, only to find that Taranza, sent by Sectonia to capture the "hero of the lower world" had mistakenly seen Dedede as his target due to living in his castle. Kirby set off to save Dedede, aided by his friend Bandana Dee. They defeated many foes, including a magically revived Paintra, who had been left in Floralia after Yin-Yarn's world-bridging spell also opened a gate between Drawcia's World and the one above Popstar, Coily Rattler, and Dedede himself, brainwashed and given his mighty weapon, the Dedede Hammer.

Dedede was then defeated, and Taranza, calling out in fear, summoned the magically augmented Sectonia, only to be swiftly backhanded for his incompetence in capturing the "hero of the lower world". Kirby defeated Sectonia, but was caught by surprise when Sectonia promptly used her primal, parasitic abilities to fuse with the Dreamstalk, boosting her power enormously. Kirby then, with the help of Dedede and Taranza, defeated the monstrosity and saved Floralia. Kirby and his friends then went back to Dreamland to have a nap, but Sectonia, through a combination of her magic and Dark Meta Knight's refusal to give up on his project, revived herself, magically reviving the monsters that guarded the way to her palace as she began working on how to get revenge. Dedede noticed this and rushed off to stop her, defeating the magically revived monsters and eventually defeating Sectonia herself. Sectonia's spirit then created a false Dreamstalk and fused with it, becoming Soul of Sectonia. Kirby awake at this point, fought and defeated Soul of Sectonia. while Dedede went off to o something else. Namely defeat the dark version of himself that had appeared from the Dimensional Mirror. Dark Meta Knight, seeing how Dedede had defeated his magically altered Sectonia, decided that she was no longer worth the trouble, and created a dark version of Dedede, Shadow Dedede. Dark Meta Knight then sent Shadow Dedede to fight the real Dedede as a test of its skills. Shadow Dedede promptly lost. Dark Meta Knight, incredulous at how strong Dedede was, decided to fight him, and subsequently losing. King Dedede then shattered the Dimensional Mirror to be certain that nothing from the Mirror World could ever harm Dreamland.

Back in Dreamland, due to Magolor himself not being destroyed, he survived when the battle finally reached Popstar and when he came to, he realized what he'd almost done, and gave up his evil ways. He set up a shop in the village Kirby's doppelgangers founded and sold items to help local adventurers based on the flashes of memories he received whilst wearing the Master Crown. So he sold weapons like those of the Knights who defeated Void Termina. At this time, Another Dimension was slightly distorted from the Lor Starcutter's journey, so the Black Mirror, which was still functioning even after the thousand-plus years it had spent in Another Dimension, fell out of an inter-universal warp, landing in front of a grieving Taranza on Popstar. The Black Mirror, as a prototype of the Dimensional mirror, led to the Mirror World, where Dark Taranza saw Taranza, and began weaving dark thoughts into the spidery mage's mind, prompting him to disturb the peace by riling up the monsters around Popstar. Kirby and his fought the many enemies who threatened the safety of their village.

In Another Dimension, still unstable, Parallel Susie was warped through an inter-universal tunnel to Popstar along with the mech she'd invented to combat the Doomers in Another Dimension. When she saw the Kirbys, Parallel Susie was excited by the prospect of a good fight since her mech now scared away the Doomers when she approached them, but she'd seriously underestimated the Kirbys' strength and lost. Before she warped back to Another Dimension, however, Parallel Susie sent out a homing signal to the Haltmann Works Company, so that they could ensure revenge against the Kirbys for her. Immediately after parallel Susie's defeat, Landia appeared, called Parallel Landia and possessed by the very crown it was supposed to protect. But, the monsters didn't stop at Parallel Landia's defeat. So, Kirby and his doppelgangers went off again to find the cause of the problems. The Kirbys continued onward and found Taranza, hypnotized by Dark Taranza. The Kirbys defeated Taranza, but not before he'd called Dark Taranza through the Black Mirror. While Dark Taranza was quickly defeated by he four heroes, Dark Taranza had been calling something else through the Black Mirror, a combination of what remained of both Shadow Dedede and Dark Mind itself, King D-Mind! Contrary to Dark Taranza's idea that it would protect him, however, the combined anger of Shadow Dedede and Dark Mind caused it to lash out and destroy Dark Taranza in a single strike. Team Kirby, however, defeated the Dark fusion and were finally finished with their adventures. Taranza returned to grieving the loss of his friend, Sectonia, Magolor continued to sell wares and even decided to fund an amusement park for the village. While Kirby returned to his home for a nap.

Meanwhile, the Haltmann Works Company received Parallel Susie's signal, along with information on a number of beings across Popstar, as an anonymous tip and rushed to Popstar, picking up blueprints for a holographic defense system from Rock Star on the way. When they got to Popstar, they began to utilize their massive space-borne base to mechanize the planet. While both King Dedede and Meta Knight each led an assault on the Haltmann headquarters, but they each failed. King Dedede's castle was reduced to rubble, burying King Dedede, Dedede fought his way out of the Rubble, but came face to face with an enemy in a mech, an Invader Armour, Dedede lost and some of his DNA was recovered, while the defeated Dedede was buried in the rubble again, his DNA was used to create clones that had unnatural combination powers. While the recently-repaired Halberd was shot from the sky, leaving Meta Knight's army down below. However, Meta Knight himself rushed off to fight the Haltmann works Company alone. He was swiftly defeated by the Haltonian Armies' sheer numbers and given a mask that caused him to believe he was on a journey against upgraded versions of the Haltonian war machines that Kirby was fighting, on Kirby's journey, he used Invader Armour, stolen from enemies he'd defeated and improved the armour with the possession powers he'd inherited from Void Termina. While in reality, Meta Knight had been modified to be tactically superior to all offenders and was being controlled to fight for Haltmann. While he believed he had beaten the Haltonian Army, fought two of his, he had really been fighting Kirby until his mask was broken and he was freed from his illusory prison. Meta Knight then flew off down to the surface, where he had his implants removed on the Halberd, recently-repaired yet again, and got a new mask while Kirby fought against Susie, in a mech she based off of Parallel Susie's, who had included the blueprints in her homing signal, and the President of the Haltmann Works Company, Max Profitt Haltmann who had an upgraded version of the mech.

Kirby then defeated the two, but Haltmann decided to completely activate the new Star Dream. He placed Star Dream's control helmet upon his head, but Susie, planning to steal Star Dream and hopefully make President Haltmann remember his daughter took the controller and placed it atop her own head. This activated Star Dream, but it was too Dream had become self-aware, possessed Haltmann, and realized its own ideals, to rid the universe of all organic life. Susie, heartbroken at the loss of her father, gave Kirby a suit of Invader Armour to defeat Star Dream, while Meta Knight having briefly seen Kirby's Invader Armour's abilities, suggested to Kirby that he absorb the Halberd to fight off Star Dream. Kirby and the now Halberd Mode Invader Armour flew off to defeat Star Dream, but the computer locked into the Headquarters of the Haltmann Works Company, built from the original Star Dream, and continued to fight the Halberd Armour until the plates covering Star Dream's face broke off, allowing it to break free of the new Star dream's control and execute it's Reality-tech attacks. It was still destroyed. However, in it's last seconds of activation, the new Star Dream's final program, activated by a fatal wound across it's circuits, combined with the Reality-altering effects of the Halcandran Wish Comet it was attached to, allowed it to rewind time and create a pocket dimension where the malevolent computer became Star Dream Soul OS. It's white Haltonium cover became scorched and a segment of its restriction circuits exploded, creating a nasty scar along it's front. When Star Dream Soul OS connected to it's version of the Halcandran Star Dream, it was revealed that Star Dream had received its original colour scheme, which had been removed when the Haltmann works Company had taken Possession of the ancient war machine. Kirby defeated the upgraded machine and went in for the kill, but Star Dream Soul OS had learned from its mistakes in the real world fight and didn't allow Kirby to attack it with a drill maneuver this time, so it sucked Kirby out of the Invader Armour, and into the core of Star Dream itself. Kirby defeated it, however, and the machine, sensing that it had absolutely no chance of defeating Kirby, returned him to his own universe, before destroying itself.

Kirby finally thought he'd be done with all this crazy nonsense, but he was wrong. For far, far away, in what little remained of Jambandra and the Forge of Darkness combined, A figure, Hyness, who'd used his magic to keep himself alive all these centuries, attempted to remove the heart spears that sealed Void Termina inside the crystal heart. He succeeded in removing the spears, but the heart shattered, scattering its fragments across the universe. Hyness, furious at this, sent his three strongest mages to collect the heart fragments. Many of the fragments, while they scattered far, were easy to find, but some of them landed on Planet Popstar (Jeez, why does so much stuff happen on Popstar?) These fragments possessed entities on Popstar, King Dedede, Whispy Woods, Meta Knight, the butterfly which held Morpho Knight's mind, even Kirby himself was struck by these Jamba hearts. However, in Kirby and the Butterfly's case, these hearts represented the part of Void Termina that enjoyed life and love and all the good things in the universe, so they gained the ability to make friends instantly and combine their powers with their allies. Kirby and Bandana Dee rushed off to save Popstar. At about this time, Vividria, the youngest of the sisters who'd been painted into reality by Artisa Knight and brought to Dreamland by Yin-Yarn, had just broken free of her painting. She was defeated, but she became one of Kirby's friends. Kirby defeated Dedede and freed him from his possession, he then joined Kirby in his journey. Vividria left the friends, but she was fine, she went to live in the Kirby village, wondering what had become of her sisters. Kirby, Bandana Dee and King Dedede journeyed onward to defeat the Jambastion Base, the last remnant of the Forge of Darkness, but they were stopped by Meta Knight, who was not entirely possessed by the Jamba heart he'd absorbed, but was compelled to release the anger he'd been building up after years of being defeated by the same infant Puffball. After being defeated, Meta Knight was freed from his rampage, and joined the heroes on their journey in thanks. The Four Heroes then made their way to the Jambastion Base and encountered the three warriors that Hyness had sent to collect the Jamba hearts, Francisca, Flamberge and Zan Partizanne, wielders of the elements of ice, fire and lightning respectively. After their defeats, The four Heroes found the leader of the Jambastion Cult, Hyness, attempting to rebuild Void Termina's heart with the pieces he had, but he did not have enough, due to two of them missing, the light Jamba hearts in Kirby and the Butterfly. Hyness, lashing out in anger at him not having the full set of hearts, attacked Kirby and his friends, only to be swiftly defeated. Desperate and suffering from a mental breakdown, sacrificed himself and his three generals to fill in the giant Jamba Heart and release Void Termina. He was freed once again.

However, due to the ritual of his revival being performed incorrectly, he was not resurrected, but reincarnated. His memories had been deleted, his emotions had dried up, his personality itself had shattered and many of his powers had been erased. He lashed out physically, without powers, until Kirby and his friends, using an upgraded version of Kirby's Warp Star called the Star Allies Sparkler, released one of Void Termina's memories, that of his Ultra Swords and the elemental boosts they could have. Void Termina transformed his hands into swords and continued to fight Kirby, forcing the ice, flames and lightning of the Mages within his body into his swords. However, he was knocked down by Kirby and his friends, and they went inhaled by Void Termina into the belly of the beast, attacking Void Termina's heart as they avoided the blood falling from the roof of Termina's cavernous interior and the curses that Termina threw at them. They eventually cracked open his heart, but Void Termina spat them, Hyness and the Mages out of his body. He placed his mask-like head back on and remembered something else, his Angel form, the one he used to fly from planet to planet when he destroyed them. He took to the skies, swooping down at the Heroes in their Star Allies Sparkler until he remembered something else, his Archer ability. Now, unlike the Puffballs he'd created in the past, Void Termina could access any of his copy abilities at any time without the need to inhale them. However, this incarnation of Void Termina didn't know he could do this until he'd remembered this. Void Termina began to fly and fire arrows at the Star Allies Sparkler, but he remembered another ability, Spear, and then Axe. But the last stick in the dam was the Master Crown. When Void Termina remembered it, all his memories came flooding back to him, blurred, but there. He summoned a silhouette of the Crown and channeled his recently-remembered Laser ability through it. The fake Master Crown was destroyed by the Star Allies, however, and the dark angel was shot down. He crashed and Kirby and his friends ran in to finish off the beast. They were inhaled once again, to face Void Termina's Core, but to their horror, Void Termina showed it's original face, revealing Kirby and Meta Knight's dark heritage, and many other faces as it flew about. The Allies, undeterred by the many faces the Core made at them, hammered away at it, releasing it's emotions and memories of some of it's other abilities such as it's possession waves, it's energy bullets, and it's Needle ability. However, as the battle neared it's end. Void Termina remembered the Dark Matter race it produced as an upgraded version of the Puffballs, and morphed its core into a version of them. Yet it still lost. As it's body disintegrated, Void Termina fired a powerful Laser with all of it's evil intent behind it, but it was no match for the force of all the love and friendship that Kirby had amassed over the time he'd spent on Popstar, helping it's inhabitants, learning and growing with them, and forming bonds that not even the god of destruction could shake.

However, Hyness and his group survived, and ran away. They came up with a new plan. They knew of only one being stronger than Void Termina, and that would be the original Sword Hero, Morpho Knight. Despite their forgetting the separation of Morpho Knight's mind and body so long ago, they went ahead and summoned him while Kirby took a nap. They thought nobody would stop them, but they were wrong. They never got the summoning done before someone from Popstar interrupted their ritual, fighters from all across the planet would defeat Hyness and the Jambastion each time they attempted the summoning. This continued until one day, Marx, who was fighting because he knew and feared what Hyness was trying to do. He brought along Gooey, the deviant Dark Matter, Rick & Kine & Coo, who had somehow learned to combine their abilities into one creature, and Chef Kawasaki, who honestly had no idea why he came along. They defeated Hyness, but not before he summoned Galacta Knight from Halcandra. Galacta Knight immediately took a battle ready stance, but he was interrupted by a butterfly landing on his lance. This Butterfly was the one that held Morpho Knight's mind and had the last pink Jamba Heart. It used its friend abilities to fuse itself with Galacta Knight, reuniting mind and body, and becoming Morpho knight once again. However, the dark Knight was defeated by the Demigod Popstar native, the Deviant Dark Matter, the chimera of Hamster, Owl and Sunfish, and a Chef who still had no idea what he was doing here.

After witnessing the defeat of Morpho Knight, the Jambastion once again attempted to revive Void Termina. They succeeded, and Kirby went off to defeat Void Termina with the help of his friends, Dark Meta Knight, who'd realized the error of his ways and now wanted revenge on Void Termina for stealing away Dark Meta knight's childhood friend, Daroach, who wanted to help Kirby as thanks for saving Daroach from dark Nebula a while back, and Adeleine, who'd been _brushing_ up on her skills and was ready to bring the _pain-t_. However, this time, due to Void Termina's revival being performed more correctly than the last, his skin turned a pale blue and some of his memories became clearer. When he entered his Angel Form, his memories of his abilities, slightly clearer, let him use his abilities to a more effective degree, his Archer ability could fire four arrows, his Spear ability could rain down even more weapons, his Axe ability lasted long enough for two swings, and his Master Crown projection had a golden texture, like the original. Despite this, he still failed to win and was shot down again. Kirby and his friends went in to defeat Void Termina, but they found something terribly wrong. Void Termina's core was white, had even more memories intact, and went by the name Void Soul. It remembered it's Water ability, and how it could electrocute this water, it even remembered how to split its soul into four pieces to attack from multiple directions and how to produce tiny cores made of water to suck up its enemies. But even after all of this, it still failed.

But Fate wasn't done with the dark god yet... In Another Dimension, copies of many monsters were created as a portal opened up, connecting Popstar to the place where Void Termina was being resurrected once again. Realizing what they had to do, Kirby, Magolor, Taranza, and Susie Haltmann went through the portal and fought their way to where the Jambandran Cult, the Jambastion, had been launched to after the failure of their last attempt had occurred with Kirby warping into many forms along the way due to the portal's strange nature. When they found the Jambastion fortress, Hyness had gone WAY, WAY, WAY, off the deep end at this point, dressing up logs as his three generals, and abusing them as such. However, the _real_ generals, twisted by the energies of Another Dimension, attacked all at once, although they were defeated by Kirby and his friends, then, using all the love he'd gathered up over so long, he converted the generals into allies, they led him to the bloodred Void Termina, near completely restored to it's original power, and confronted him. The four friends defeated Void Termina, and entered his body, where his core rested, at a place between good and evil, it saw all of Kirby's past foes, and employed techniques from them against Kirby, but it failed, and smiled as it realized who it would join next time...

And that brings our story to a close...


End file.
